


My Boy

by myfinefriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, POV TARDIS, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfinefriend/pseuds/myfinefriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a poetry class, inspired by The Doctor's Wife and the relationship the TARDIS has with the Doctor, from the TARDIS' POV. Can be read at romantic or platonic, take it as you will. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy

Silly, wondrous boy,

Empty, lost boy,

Smiling wordlessly at eternity,

Fascinating, untameable boy,

Strong, invincible boy,

With everything and nothing,

Daring, spectacular boy,

Incredible, alluring boy,

All I’ve ever wanted,

Searching, desperate boy,

Lonely, sad boy,

I’ll always find you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback much appreciated - thanks for reading! :)


End file.
